The Fun Lives of Marcus and Katie
by ArsenalReal14
Summary: Sequel to Marcus. Marcus Flint is truly blessed, truly blessed with his beautiful wife Katie and five kids... Five daughters to be exact... What is Marcus to do?
1. Chapter 1

The Fun Lives of Marcus and Katie

**Disclaimer: Don't own HP**

Marcus Flint was happy and blessed. As a matter of fact, he never been so happy in his whole life.

He built a house by a lake, about two miles away from Mrs. Spinnet's bakery, was captain of the Falmouth Falcons Quidditch Team, and was happily married to his true love, Katie Bell— or should he say, Katie Flint.

Marcus worked really hard for Katie while she was finishing up at Hogwarts. His love was what drove him to build the house by himself. That and Alicia's encouragement and "help" (Still, he didn't quite understand how she was helping when all she was doing was planning their wedding). He got it done and was proud of the seven bedroom house and all the stuff he bought, including the big flat screen tv that a muggle player told him about. Since Alicia loved it, he knew Katie would love it too.

After the house was done, Alicia took him to a muggle jewelry store, and made him buy the most expensive diamond ring in the store, saying that Marcus needed to make his love for Katie official. Even though it was expensive, he was glad to know Katie loved it, and loved showing it off to everyone at Hogwarts.

After buying the ring, Alicia started planning their wedding. Marcus planned on having a small wedding, but that all changed. Apparently, he was going to have a big wedding and all of Hogwarts would be attendance. But it didn't matter. Marcus could afford it...

As soon as Katie graduated and was arrived at Kings Cross Station, Marcus was already there waiting for her with Angelina and Alicia. When she got off the train, she ran to him, kissing him hard. Marcus told her everything was set. Their home and their wedding. Katie was more than happy...

Two months later, they had their wedding which was big and disastrous as he predicted. Let just say Slytherin and Gryffindor rivalries never go away, and firewhiskey doesn't help. But besides all that, the video was pretty entertaining...

And here he was laying in bed next to his sleeping wife, Katie. They had it rough in the past, now that was all behind them. As the sun shined through the bedroom window, he leaned over and kissed her soft lips. He smiled when he saw her eyes open.

"Hello, Marcus," she said sweetly.

Marcus kissed her again and rolled on top of her. Katie giggled and kissed him back, while he struggled to remove her underwear.

"Marcus, we have five kids already. Do you really want another one?"

"Maybe." He started kissing her neck and started moving down her body. It's been too long since they spent time a lone together-

"Dad! Angel isn't sharing!" The door opened and Marcus moved off of Katie to see his second daughter, Ali, standing in the doorway of their bedroom.

"Shut up, Ali!" Said Angel, Marcus and Katie's first daughter. She was standing in the doorway now holding Marcus's wand. "I was going to share it with you!"

"Whats going on?" Asked Ari, Marcus and Katie's third daughter.

"Mom, can you make pancakes?" Asked their fourth daughter, Hannah.

Katie smiled. "Sure." She got out of bed still smiling. "It's Saturday after all-"

"Daddy!" In an instant, Marcus was engulfed with blond hair. He smiled and hugged his youngest little baby princess, Gianna.

Marcus sighed. He was truly blessed... With five beautiful daughters...

Hey, just because he was blessed, doesn't mean he was lucky...

**AN: Lol Marcus really is blessed :). Sorry this is short but this is the first chapter of the sequel. If you haven't read "Marcus" I suggest you do. The next chapters will be longer, and check out my other story...**

**Things I will not do at Hogwarts.**

**Thank you :) Please review and I promise to update as soon as I can**


	2. Chapter 2

The Fun Lives of Marcus and Katie 2

Marcus dragged himself downstairs still sore from yesterday training with the Falcons. He sighed deeply when he saw Angel and Ali still fighting over his wand, and Hannah and Ari excited over pancakes. As for Gianna, she was following shyly behind Marcus dragging her favorite teddy-bear, which had a small Falmouth Falcons jersey on.

Marcus didn't think he would ever have a daughter, especially five daughters! He always thought of a son or sons, but never a daughter. But being the loving father that he was, he loved all of his girls and insisted on naming the first two.

Angel. The name was ironic, given the fact that, the girl was anything but an angel. She was destructive by nature and loved stealing his things. Somehow she always found his wand and go joyriding on his Nimbus 3000.

Angel was the eldest, now eleven- years- old, and would be starting her first year at Hogwarts in September. She had his dark hair, and Katie's soft blue eyes. To his relief, she didn't have his bad teeth or any trollish features (To his relief, none of his daughters did).

Next was Ali, his and Katie's second daughter. She had his dark hair and green eyes, but was small and thin. Ali was a year younger than Angel and had a lot in common with her. Like Angel, Ali was destructive and reckless, and enjoyed blowing things up. Ali was close to Angel when they weren't fighting over his wand or broomstick. Marcus would always see the two of them together.

Then there was Ari, a hyperactive girl, with a mix of dark and blond hair and green eyes. She was only eight but she could tire him out very quickly. A few months ago, Marcus made the mistake of not listening to Katie and Angel, and gave Ari coffee. Pretty soon, she was running around and destroying things (Marcus's things), but after a few hours, she crashed on top of Marcus's desk in his office, leaving Katie and Angel to say, "I told you so."

Next was Hannah, his fourth daughter. Hannah was seven and looked like Angel. She had long dark hair, like Angel, and her eyes were sea green (Katie said, her blue eyes mixed with Marcus's eyes to give it that color). She was a quiet girl, but really smart (Hermione was even impressed by her intelligence), able to make polyjuice potion, and knew how to do the icendio charm. But despite being quiet and smart, she still liked blowing things up. Marcus figured, it was a family trait.

And last but not least, Gianna, Marcus's favorite daughter. He loved her. She was only four-years-old and she looked more like Katie. Gianna had long, blond hair and beautiful blue eyes, just like Katie. She was a tiny little thing, and Marcus loved holding her. She was quiet and shy and tended to play alone rather than play with her sisters. Gianna was sweet and cute, and Marcus could see Katie in the little girl.

Seeing Gianna following quietly behind him out of the corner of his eye, Marcus quickly turned around and picked her up, earning a startled "eep" out of the small girl. Marcus smiled lovingly at her.

"Did you sleep well, little one?"

Gianna whimpered and looked like she was about to cry. Marcus was confused until he realized she didn't have her teddy-bear. Seeing it on the floor, he bent down and picked it up, then gave it back to her. Gianna smiled and hugged the bear, then gave Marcus a soft kiss on his chin. Marcus smiled and walked down the stairs.

When he went to the table, his wife and other daughters were already there. He sat Gianna in her chair, and quickly dodged a muffin before sitting down next to Katie.

"Angel, quit hogging the syrup!" Ali yelled.

"Can you relax, Ali."

Ali turned to Marcus. "Dad, make her share the syrup."

"Angel," Marcus said firmly.

"Dad, I'm not-"

"Dad, Ari is drinking your coffee," Hannah said.

Marcus looked around for Ari. "Damnit! Where's, Ari?"

"HEY, DAD!" Marcus jumped and looked at Ari who, appeared next to him, wearing his signature smirk on her face. Marcus noticed his family went silent to listen. "I didn't drink all your coffee I had a sip which was more like a gulp... Okay whatever, anyway can I take your broom out for a spin? I want to be a chaser like you and be on the Falmouth Falcons. Quidditch is so much fun can you put me on the team? I think you should put all of us on. How awesome would that be? We would be a family! Technically we already are but still it would be awesome." Ari grinned happily.

Marcus stared at her. "Are you done, Ari?"

"Yes." She calmly sat down and everyone went back to eating.

Marcus looked at Katie, who gave him a loving reassuring smile. Marcus smiled back and started eating again. His morning wasn't yet complete...

"Angel! Give me the syrup!" Ali yelled wrestling Angel for the bottle.

"No! I'm not- Ali!"

The bottle slipped out of their hands, and flew across the table hitting Marcus in the forehead and making his chair fall back and on to the floor. Marcus laid on the floor rubbing his forehead. Ow!

"Ali, look what you did!" Angel said. "You hurt, dad."

"Daddy, are you okay?" Gianna asked on the verge of tears. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, sweetie," Marcus said reassuringly, still on the floor rubbing his forehead. Yes, now his morning was complete. Getting hit with something was a start to a great day.

"Hey, look, we got an owl!" Katie said.

"Is it from Hogwarts?" Angel asked excitedly.

"No, we'll probably be getting one of those next week..." Katie smiled and looked down at Marcus. "Marcus, Montague, Warrington, Angelina, and Alicia are coming over."

Marcus sighed. Scratch that. Now, it was the start of his morning.

**AN: Gotta love Marcus and Katie's daughters :) Aren't they sweet? lol. Anyway, these chapters are going to be short, not much to say but next chapter you'll here about Marcus and Katie's wedding and how "well" that turned out :) Read and review :)**

**And I would've updated sooner but like I mentioned in "Things I will not do at Hogwarts" I had to go to Georgia and Alabama for a youth trip. It was okay, not great. Lots of drama and uneccesary bullshit. I'll explain some other time and oh yeah expect an update for "Things I will not do at Hogwarts" sometime next week... Or tonight lol :)**


	3. Chapter 3

The Fun Lives of Marcus and Katie 3

After breakfast, Marcus went to his office, Katie went to the kitchen, and his daughters were off probably doing something that involved explosions... Big explosions...

Marcus sighed running his fingers through his hair. Graham Montague and Cassius Warrington were his best friends. They were on the Falmouth Falcons and they came to his and Katie's wedding and... They destroyed the reception...

It all started when Montague got drunk and stole a goat from a nearby farm, and thought it would be funny to give it Viagra, and pretty soon the goat was chasing Oliver Wood. Angelina was mad because Wood was her date and he left. Montague drunkenly declared he loved Angelina before passing out, his face in a large bowl of soup. Yeah, he almost drowned, but Angelina revived him and decided to take him home with her. When Marcus asked why, she claimed, he was too drunk to go home, and she would "look after Montague" at her apartment.

After Angelina and Montague left, Warrington and Alicia got into a heated argument over the Falmouth Falcons. Alicia said the Falcons were too rough and brutal when they played against Puddlemere United. Warrington said, he didn't care how rough they played. Awhile later Alicia pulled him into a closet and started making out with him. Unfortunately, they pulled in a slideshow camera, and instead of showing the slideshow, it showed Alicia and Warrington having sex.

When it was all over, Alicia threw her food at Marcus when he said he was going to show it at the next quidditch game. After that, there was a huge food fight between the Gryffindors and Slytherins, but it was stopped when the goat woke up and started chasing everyone. Through all that chaos, Marcus pulled Katie into an unused room, and had sex with her (And that's how Angel was made). It was nice... Until they came back and saw the bill.

"Marcus?" Marcus looked up from his desk and saw Katie in the doorway. "Angelina, Alicia, Montague, and Warrington are here."

"Okay." He stood up and walked over to Katie, tilting her head up and kissing her gently on the lips. He lead her to the door, walking past Gianna who played with her bear in the living room. Sighing dramatically, he opened the door.

"There's the happy couple!" Montague's voice rang out.

Marcus smiled and shook his hand. "It's great you can come over. Come in."

Alicia looked around. "Where are your five beautiful daughters?" She asked while they walked to the living room.

"They're outside," Katie said. "Playing, laughing, blowing stuff up, you know, just the usual."

While they talked, Marcus looked down at Gianna, who didn't seem to notice them. He bent down and picked her up.

"Eep!"

"Look! It's Gianna!" Montague said playfully.

"Hi, Gianna," Angelina and Alicia cooed.

"Cute little thing you are," Warrington said smiling.

Gianna started to blush. Unlike her sisters, Gianna never cared for attention, but she could help but wonder why her father spent most of his attention on her.

"She blushes just like you, Katie," Angelina said.

"Daddy's little princess," Alicia added playfully punching Marcus's shoulder.

"I want to hold her!" Warrington said.

"Uhhh... Cassius, you do remember what happened last time when you tried to hold one of Marcus and Katie's daughters." Alicia said.

"Yeah, but that was Angel. She doesn't like me."

"None of the girls do," Montague said rolling his eyes.

"This is Gianna. She's a sweet little girl."

Marcus sighed and gave Gianna to Warrington.

"Marcus, should you really..."

"Katie, it's too late to prevent what was meant to happen."

"Hi, sweetie, how are you— OW!" Warrington bent over holding his area.

"Someone's learning from her big sisters," Montague said picking up Gianna. Gianna giggled and hugged Montague.

Warrington frowned. "She likes everyone but me!"

"It's not just Gianna," Alicia said as they sat down on the couch, while Marcus sat in his green leather chair. "It's all the girls."

"Yeah, but why don't they like me!"

"Didn't you drop, Angel?" Marcus asked. "And make Ali cry?"

"It was an accident!" Warrington said.

"What about the time you gave Ari sour milk?" Katie asked.

"I didn't know!"

"Did he do anything to Hannah, Marcus?" Angelina asked.

"Not that I recall," Marcus said trying to remember.

"Okay, I never did anything to piss off Hannah."

"We know," Katie said. "She just doesn't like you."

Warrington frowned and watched Gianna slide off Alicia's lap and go over to Marcus. Marcus picked her up and sat her on his lap, while the girl cuddled into his chest, falling asleep.

"Marcus's favorite little girl," Alicia said.

Marcus frowned. Gianna was his favorite daughter but he didn't like to admit it. In all honesty, he loved all his daughters. They were all special to him in their own way. He shook his head. "I love all my girls, Alicia. It's just Gianna tends to hang around me a lot."

"Are you and Katie still going to try for a son?" Montague asked.

"NO!" Katie yelled, surprising everyone and waking up Gianna. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE PREGNANT?"

Montague laughed. "No, I'm not a girl."

Gianna giggled and Marcus kissed the top of her head. He smiled. "It didn't work the last five times, and besides, I don't need an heir since I gave up the mansion." He sighed. "Life here is so much better."

Katie smiled. Life was so much better for her also. She had everything she ever wanted. A house, a loving husband, and five beautiful young daughters. She couldn't be any happier. She caught Marcus's eye, while listening to their friends talked about Mrs. Spinnet's bakery, and winked.

Marcus grinned. He was going to get some action tonight...

"Hey, Marcus, your daughters are playing catch with a garden gnome!" Alicia said.

Marcus frowned. Or now...

**AN: Sorry if there are mistakes and if this is a short author's note. I'll let you know whats going on in my life in my other story "Things I will Not do at Hogwarts," which, if you're following me, will be updated tonight or tomorrow along with my Draco/Luna story "Wish."**


	4. Chapter 4

The Fun Lives of Marcus and Katie 4

Marcus went outside on wooden deck, still holding Gianna. He frowned when he saw Angel throw the garden gnome to Ari.

"What are you girls doing?" Marcus asked walking onto the grass, catching the gnome and throwing it across the field.

"We were playing with a garden gnome," Ali said.

"Why?"

"Bored."

Marcus rolled his eyes. "Blow something up, then."

"I ran out of potions," Hannah said still looking at her book.

Marcus sighed. "I'm sure you ladies can find something to do." He put Gianna on the grass. "Watch your sister. Montague, Warrington, Angelina, and Alicia are here and I have to get back to them. I'll see all of you later." He gave them quick kisses and walked back into the house.

"Come here, Gianna," Angel said gently.

Gianna smiled and walked over. "Angel, I want to pick flowers for mom and dad. Can I go pick some?"

Angel smiled. "Go ahead but don't go too far."

Gianna ran off and the girls walked to the deck and sat down. Angel watched Gianna, making sure she didn't go that far.

"We have to do something," Ari said.

"But, what?" Hannah asked.

"Dad said, Warrington was here," Ali replied.

The girls groaned.

"What can we do to Warrington?" Ari asked.

"We could light his underwear on fire," Ali suggested.

Angel shook her head. "No, we did that last week, and Alicia wants to have kids some day."

"She can find another man!" Ari exclaimed.

Hannah sighed. "Like Adrian Puecy." The girls stared at her incredulously. "What?"

"Hannah, Adrian is like so much older then you," Ali said.

"And he has a son Adrian Junior," Ari sighed.

"Yeah but he's cute."

Angel rolled her eyes. "Now that we know Hannah's secret love interest, let's get back to thinking of ways to torture Warrington."

"We could tell the garden gnomes, Warrington kidnapped one of their gnome friends, and they'll attack him."

"Ari, the garden gnomes hate us. They won't believe it."

All of a sudden, Gianna came running up onto the deck crying and holding her bloody hand.

"What's wrong, Gianna?" Ali asked.

"A garden gnome bit me!"

Angel wiped away the blood. "Go see mom, she'll take care of it." Gianna nodded and went back inside. Angel put on her father's signature evil grin.

"What are you planning, Angel?" Hannah asked.

"You'll see... Ali, Ari, go catch the garden gnome that bit Gianna. Hannah, go ask dad for his wand."

The girls nodded and followed Angel's instructions...

Gianna ran inside with holding her wounded hand. She climbed in Katie's lap. "Mommy, a garden gnome bit me!"

Katie smiled reassuringly. "Lets go to the kitchen, sweetie and get that cleaned up." Katie stood up, picking up Gianna and walking to the kitchen."

Montague shook his head grinning.

"What's so funny, Montague?" Marcus asked.

"You still have garden gnomes? With your energetic daughters, I'm surprised they haven't ran away and left for good."

"They're not the brightest creatures in the world," Warrington said.

Marcus nodded. He saw Hannah walking towards him. He smiled. "Do you need something, Hannah?"

"Your wand. We've found something to do." She smiled.

Marcus handed her his wand. "Tell Angel and Ali not to fight over it this time."

"I will." She gave him a kiss, and gave quick kisses to Angelina, Alicia, and Montague, before walking away and going back outside.

Marcus hid a grin. His daughters were up to something, and he didn't plan to stop it. It was a boring day even though his friends were here, but he still wanted entertainment.

"There you go, sweetie," Katie said leading Gianna back into the living room. "All better."

"Thank you." Gianna smiled and walked over to Marcus. She tugged on his pant leg, and picked her up and placed her on his lap. He leaned into her ear. "What are your sisters planning, hm?"

Gianna shrugged and cuddled...

"Okay, Angel, we got the garden gnome who bit Gianna," Ari said holding the gnome by it's foot, while it struggled and tried to bite.

"He's a vicious little thing, but we got him!" Ali declared proudly.

Angel smiled. "Good. Now we just need Hannah and dad's wand."

"Right here, Angel!" Hannah said tossing her the wand.

"Good... And now, ladies, we are going to shrink this gnome!"

"A shrinking spell?" Hannah asked with interest. "Where did you learn that?"

"From Harry, when he came to drop off something for dad."

"What are we going to do with it when we shrink it?"

"Put it down Uncle Warrington's pants."

"I thought Alicia wanted kids?" Said Ali.

"Yeah, but then I realized, Terence Higgs is cuter." Angel instantly covered her mouth. Fuck.

"What?" Said Ari.

"Anyway," Angel said, starting to blush, "On with the shrinking spell!" She pointed the wand at the gnome and said a quick spell. The gnome shrunk, and Ari had to cup her hands to keep it from escaping.

"How are we going to get it down Warrington's pants?" Ali asked.

"Ari is going to give Warrington a hug then drop it in."

"Why do I have to do it?"

"Because I said so and you're already holding it. Now let's go!"

The girls walked to the living room. Angel saw her father's evil grin. He approved whatever they had planned. Angel nodded to the girls and they went to their spots. Ali curled up beside Alicia, and Hannah sitting on Montague's lap. Angel walked over to Marcus and sat down on his lap. She sighed and cuddled like Gianna did.

"What are you planning?" Marcus growled. "And where's Ari?"

"You'll see."

Ari showed up and stood in front of Warrington. Katie noticed Ari seemed to be holding something.

"Marcus," Katie said going over to him and touching his hand.

"Relax, Katie. Remember we can't prevent what was meant to happen."

"What do you want, Ari?" Warrington asked.

"I want to give you a hug. So can you stand up?"

Warrington stood up and let Ari wrap her arms around his waist. She sighed contentedly.

"Hey, Marcus, I think Ari likes me!"

"How did you convince Ari to hug Warrington?" Marcus whispered to Angel.

"You'll see."

Ari grinned and slipped the gnome into the back of Warrington's pants.

"OWWWWW!" In an instant, Warrington pulled away yelling and trying to take off his pants.

Marcus was the first to burst into laughter followed by Montague, Angelina, and Katie. Alicia looked away and tried to hide her giggles. Warrington scrambled to the nearest bathroom. The little girls started to laugh.

"You know, Aunt Alicia, Adrian Pucey is single," Hannah said when the laughter died away.

Angelina giggled. "Aww, Hannah is trying to fix you up with Adrian."

Alicia blushed.

Pretty soon, Warrington came out of the bathroom, fully clothed and holding the garden gnome that was now normal sized and was now struggling to get away.

"A shrinking spell?" Marcus said intrigued. "Where did you learn that, Angel?"

"Harry taught me," Angel said.

Angelina laughed. "I'm going to have a long talk with Harry."

"You do that," said Warrington rubbing his... Yeahhh... "Well, if anyone needs me I'll be taking care of a problem." He started walking to the front door.

Alicia sighed. "I better go with him." She stood up and followed after him.

"We better go too," said Montague gently pushing Hannah off his lap, and standing up. "Angelina and I have a date tonight. It's been fun, Marcus, Mrs. Flint."

"Thanks for coming," said Katie giving Angelina and Montague a hug before walking to the kitchen.

"Yeah," Marcus said absentmindedly. He was too busy looking out the window and watching a pack of garden gnomes chase Warrington around the front yard.

"Daddy, did we do good?" Ari asked.

Marcus turned back to his daughters and saw all of them sitting around him. He smiled affectionately. "You girls didn't do good... You did outstanding..." He gave them hugs and kisses just as Katie came into the living room holding a letter.

"Marcus, Adrian Pucey and his son are coming over for dinner."

Marcus rolled his eyes. What was with all these last minute notifications?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow its been awhile since I updated this story. I didn't give up on this one, in fact, I been thinking about this story for awhile and I have new ideas for it so keep reading :).<strong>

**Next chapter: We'll be meeting Adrian Pucey and his son. And just to let you know Adrian's son will become an important character later on ;). Just letting you know. **

**Read and Review and thanks for reading :).**


	5. Chapter 5

The Fun Lives of Marcus and Katie 5

"Dad, they're here!" Hannah called from the living.

"Okay, Hannah!" Marcus said from his office. He was busy reading a quidditch book, while Angel sat across from him. He marked his page and stood up.

"Did you know Hannah has a crush on Adrian Pucey?" Angel asked while Marcus fixed himself up in the mirror.

"Junior Pucey?" Marcus asked. He wouldn't be surprised if one of his daughters liked Adrian Junior. He was tall and handsome and looked just like his father but with a little more muscle. But just because his daughters had a crush on him, he wouldn't let any of them date Pucey Junior.

"No," said Angel. "Senior Pucey."

Marcus gave her a weird look. "Doesn't Hannah know Adrian Senior is so much older than her?"

Angel shrugged and her father took her hand and lead her to the living room where her sisters were sitting. She noticed Hannah blushing as Adrian Senior talked about quidditch. Adrian Senior looked up and smiled when he saw Marcus. He walked over to Marcus with his son following behind him.

"How are you, Marcus?" Adrian asked.

"I'm great, Adrian."

Adrian Senior smiled when he saw Angel. He bent down to her level and cupped her cheek. "And what daughter is this one?"

Marcus scoffed and rolled her eyes. "She's your goddaughter."

"Angel? Really? She's a big girl now. Have you started Hogwarts, Angel?"

"I start this year."

"Good. Perhaps you'll be in Slytherin, like your father. He has quite the history in Slytherin."

"Or she could be in Gryffindor," Marcus added.

"Oh, yes! Because of Katie. How is Katie?"

"She's doing well."

"Well, Angel," Adrian said turning back to Angel. "If you do go to Slytherin, you have a friend. My son, Adrian Junior. I'm pretty sure he'll take care of you."

Angel hid her blush. Adrian Junior is kinda cute. She reluctantly shook his hand. "Hi, Adrian." She smiled and he nodded.

Adrian Senior stood up. "Adrian will be going into his fifth year and was made quidditch captain."

"Congrats," Angel said.

"Thank you." He smiled.

"Hi, Adrian!" Katie came out of the kitchen and hugged Adrian Senior.

"Katie, I see you been doing well. Dinner smells good."

"Oh yes! It's all done! Let's go eat!"

Katie lead them to the dining room. Angel shoved Ari aside so she could sit next to Adrian Junior. Ari frowned and sat next to Hannah, who was staring at Adrian Senior. Marcus noticed and rolled his eyes. Only Hannah would have a crush on a guy who's just as old as her father. The thought made Marcus shiver.

"Marcus, are you okay?" Katie asked as she passed around the food.

"Yes I just thought of something... Very disturbing..."

"What was it, mate?" Adrian Senior asked.

Marcus looked at him and shivered again. "Nothing."

"So, little Adrian, how are you?" Katie asked.

Angel noticed Adrian Junior blushing. "I'm fine, Mrs. Flint."

"Are you excited about... What year are you now?"

"Fifth year. This is going to be my fifth year at Hogwarts."

Fifteen! Only four years apart! Angel thought happily.

Marcus saw Angel stick out her tongue at Ari. He looked at Adrian Junior and rolled his eyes. I can only imagine who they're fighting over. He looked at Hannah who was still staring at Adrian Senior. No competition when it comes with Adrian Senior. Then again...

"Oh, Marcus, I remember when I first met you in my first year!" Katie sighed. "You were fifteen just like little Adrian. Adrian and Angel could be like us."

Adrian Junior choked, and Angel gagged on her juice. Adrian Senior rolled his eyes, and Marcus tried not to laugh at their reactions.

"Yes, Katie, they could be like you and Marcus, but if being in the same house doesn't come into play, then I'm pretty sure the age difference will make it forbidden love."

"Only four years," said Katie.

Marcus grinned. "Yes, Adrian, and you know, forbidden love is always fun."

Adrian smirked. "Yes. Yes, it is."

"There is a difference between forbidden love and illegal." Marcus stared pointedly at Hannah, who blushed and returned to her food.

Adrian Senior got the message and smiled down at Hannah. He kissed the top of her head, and Hannah felt as though she was about to faint.

"I remember now," said Adrian. "It was Hannah who cried because you told her Warrington was her godfather."

"He was," said Marcus. "Then I changed it to you. Hannah likes you a lot."

"And who's her godmother?"

"That would be Alicia," said Katie.

"Angelina is Angel and Hannah's godmother. You're their godfather. And Alicia is Ali and Ari's godmother, while Montague is their godfather." Marcus said.

"What about cute little Gianna? Who gets that little princess?" Adrian smiled at her, making the shy girl look away.

"Alicia, of course. And you, obviously."

Adrian leaned back in his chair. "So I get three goddaughters? Why is that?"

"Gianna doesn't like being separated from Angel. And you have a son. You know more about fatherhood than Montague and Warrington."

"Not as much as you do, Marcus. You have five daughters. I don't know anything about taking care of girls."

"That's where Alicia comes in." Marcus smirked.

Adrian blushed and looked at his watch. "Time goes by fast. My son and I will be on our way. Lovely dinner by the way, Katie."

"Thank you. Are you sure you don't want to stay for coffee or dessert."

"I'm sorry but I can't. I'm too busy tomorrow."

"Perhaps, little Adrian, would like to stay awhile and get to know Angel," Katie suggested. "They seem to get a long well." Adrian Junior and Angel blushed at this.

"That would be nice, Katie," said Adrian Senior. "But, Adrian is going to... A friend's house tomorrow, and she has something special planned for the two of them."

Angel's face fell. She? Who's she? Angel looked at Adrian Junior. Of course. A boy as handsome as him would already have a girlfriend. This girl is probably a pureblooded girl who was arranged to marry Adrian Junior. Angel sighed sadly.

"Good-bye, Marcus, Katie, ladies." He took his son's hand and apparated them away.

Marcus helped Katie clear the table. Ali, Ari, Hannah, and Gianna went to their rooms. Angel sat at the table still unmoved. Marcus sat beside her. He knew what she was thinking about and he knew he would regret the next thing he said to her.

"Adrian Senior would never force his son into marrying a girl." When Angel looked up at him, Marcus continued. "Men with young daughter have asked Adrian Senior, to let his son marry one of their daughters. They offered him money, houses, even businesses, but he would turn them all down... Adrian Senior isn't old fashioned, and neither is his son... You have a chance... If both of you don't mind the age difference..."

Angel smiled and gave Marcus a hug and a kiss. "Thanks, daddy!" She left the dining room and ran upstairs to her bedroom.

"Wow," said Katie standing in the doorway of the kitchen. "I can't believe you told her that."

Marcus shrugged. "She was upset, and she seemed to like him. I won't be too mad if Angel pursued him and he pursued Angel."

"And why is that?"

Marcus stood up and pulled Katie into his arms. He smiled. "They're like us." He pressed his lips to hers. "Forbidden love is fun, isn't it, love?"

Katie smiled. "Oh, yes. Yes, it is..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow I didn't think I would have another chapter done this fast. This was pretty short, but I wanted to introduce Adrian and his son Adrian Junior. And I MEANT to have his son named Adrian Junior. And Adrian Junior is going to be playing a more important role. So don't worry if you don't see him that much so far. He's going to be very important later on. Anyway thats about it. I'll get to explaining whats going to happen in the next chapter...<strong>

**NEXT CHAPTER: Katie gets a shocking letter, Marcus is on the edge, and who is Adrian Junior's "friend?" And who is the surprise guest coming to stay with the Flint Family?**

**Read and Review...**


End file.
